Home
by TheDramatic
Summary: All this time, I was searching for my home. And now, I realized the reason I couldn't find it. HE was my home. Rated M for future lemon. Post Frostival. Two- shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello, good readers. I'm new at writing fanfics, although I have been reading them for some time. This was the product of a very boring day at school. This will most likely be a two shot. Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Degrassi or these lovely characters.**_

"You've changed," he stated.

"No one stays the same forever," I answered softly.

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

I smiled, "You changed too."

He grimaced, "Yeah, a bi-polar disorder does that."

I walked up to him until we were inches apart. Hesitantly, I reached up and cupped his cheek with one of my hands. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You're perfect," I whispered softly.

His green eyes shot to mine. His eyes full of adoration and tenderness. He reached up and brushed my bangs out of my face before resting his hand on my cheek, just like I had.

"I've missed you," he simply said.

I smiled and thought of how much of an understatement that was. Well for me, at least. The familiarity of his touch filled me with warmth and love. A love that was irreplaceable. Tears formed in my eyes and threatened to spill as I realized how stupid I had been. I was an idiot to believe Jake could ever measure up to Eli.

Eli's love was precious. Eli's love was the only thing that was worth living. Eli's love was the only reason I would ever give up my purity.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead on his as tears spilled from my eyes. His hands reached up and softly wiped them away.

"Eli, I'm—"

"I know," he interrupted.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

His lips moved tenderly, in sync with mine. The familiarity of the kiss brought back millions of memories: the Romeo and Juliet project, resting under the stars in the hammock, the contraband kissing...

All this time, I was looking for my home. And now, I realized the reason I couldn't find it. Not with my mother and especially not with Summer. _**He**_ was my home.

I sighed shakily into the kiss, hoping he didn't notice the tears threatening to spill once again.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes. My hands played nervously with the hair at the nape of his neck. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to say anything. A look of complete understanding was revealed in his eyes. He felt all the pain, and all the longing I did.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my cheek against the crook of his neck taking in his scent. We stood in the middle of his bedroom, swaying softly to an unheard beat. I turned my head and placed a lingering kiss on his neck.

"I love you," I whispered against his skin and he shivered slightly.

His hands tightened noticeably on my waist and he kissed me on my forehead.

"God, I love you too, Clare. So much," he whispered just as silently as I did.

I brought his lips back onto mine, already missing the feel of his lips against mine. His lips moved eagerly against mine. The kiss was different this time. The same sensations were there: love, nostalgia, relief… But there was something new and almost desperate about this certain kiss.

His tongue brushed against my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly complied and parted my lips with a sigh. His tongue immediately slipped into my mouth and our tongues tangled together in a dance. I gently tugged on his hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned softly into the kiss.

That's when it hit me. There was a new emotion behind this heated kiss, one that was completely foreign to me. Lust.

I pulled back, almost shocked at the small epiphany. Eli looked at me questionably.

"Clare, what—."

"I'm ready," I said with every ounce of confidence I could muster.

Eli gave me yet another questionable look, "What are you talking about, Clare? Ready for what?"

I took a deep breath, and I couldn't believe that I—Saint Clare—was going to say this to my ex-but-almost-boyfriend.

"Eli, I'm ready to have sex…with you."


	2. Chapter 2

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I would've laughed. Eli had a look of complete and utter shock. His eyes had widened to a point where it was almost comical and his mouth was open in disbelief. I cleared my throat gently and tried—and failed—to resist the urge to blush tomato red at what I had just said. I grew even more nervous when he didn't say anything. The silence dragged on and the confidence I had began to slowly disappear.

Eli snapped out of it and closed his mouth. He raked his hand through his hair while pacing the room and looked at me nervously.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. _I shouldn't have said anything_, I thought. I blinked back my tears and cursed internally at my sentimentality.

He stopped in front of me and gently raised my chin. I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest, and I forced myself to calm down before I started hyperventilating. I stared into his conflicted green orbs and willed my eyes to gaze at his although I desperately wanted to look down. His hands softly trailed down my shoulders and arms before he gently took my hands in his.

"Clare," he paused and I could almost see his thoughts scattered all over his mind. "This isn't you. You're...conflicted. You just got out of a relationsh—"

I pulled my hands away from his grasp. I couldn't help the anger and sadness that filled me. He thought I was still hung up on Jake even though I had just voiced out my love for him.

"Don't," I said a bit sternly, "Don't bring my past relationship into this. I love you, Eli. _You_, not Jake."

A hint of a smirk danced upon his lips, "Well, I am pretty irresistible." I scoffed at that but couldn't help the smile his words brought on. _Some things never change_, I thought.

His expression lost all trace of humor. "Clare, you know I don't mind waiting. Your beliefs are important to you ergo, they're important to me. I would never ask you to abandon them."

My heart felt as if it swelled with even more love for this boy. I stepped closer to him and wound my arms around his waist.

"That is exactly why I know I'm ready," I buried my face in his chest, "You've always respected me and my beliefs. You are the paragon of boyfriends."

He pulled away and raised an eyebrow playfully, "Boyfriend?"

I blushed and stammered, "I-I… W-well, I guess I'm hoping for a bit of normalcy."

He chuckled, clearly amused, "Edwards, it would be an honor to return to that 'normalcy' as you put it," he caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes, "Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled as the memory that seemed to have happened years ago invaded my mind.

Suddenly, Eli became serious, "I'm still not sure about this. What about your beliefs and—"

I groaned, "Eli, enough of my damn beliefs."

He gasped, shocked. "Did you just curse?"

I couldn't help myself; I started laughing so hard I thought my sides were going to split. All the while, Eli stared at me as if I was insane.

"Oh, Eli," I sighed as I wiped away a few tears, "my beliefs have long since changed."

I turned and made my way to his bed. Eli followed and sat beside me. He, then, took my hand in his and waited curiously for me to proceed.

"A lot has happened in the last year and the divorce had a big impact in my life. It made me realize that some things aren't forever, and it made me question everything I was taught. I still believe sex is…sacred, but I no longer believe it is necessary to wait until marriage to perform the act."

I took a deep breath and let Eli's hand go in order to slip off my purity ring, "I made a vow. I promised I'd wait until I was in love and bounded to a person before giving away my purity. What we have is a bond unlike any other," I gently took his hand and placed the ring on his pinky finger before lacing my fingers with his, "I love you, Eli. I don't need to wait for a marital bond to realize that there is no one else on this earth I'd rather be with than you."

Eli looked at me with shining eyes before crushing his lips with mine. I gasped in shock before responding to the kiss. Our lips moved together in a heated battle, one that was similar to the one we had minutes before. However, this time there was more urgency. More passion. More desperation.

Eli moved over me and caused me to lie on his comfy bed. His legs straddled mine as his lips moved eagerly against my own. A wave of lust overcame me and I moaned into his mouth as I felt his very noticeable erection against my thigh. He broke the kiss only to kiss my cheek softly. "I love you, Clare," he said huskily.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He groaned softly against my cheek as I raked my nails down his back. His darkened green eyes met mine and I swallowed nervously. He smiled softly and trailed kisses up my neck and to my ear lobe. "Relax," he whispered into my ear hotly. I shivered from his sweet breath and nodded.

I threaded my fingers through his luscious hair and gently pulled on it. Eli groaned softly against my neck and rose up to face me. I eagerly crushed my lips to his and moaned softly against his lips when his tongue peeked out to brush against my lower lip. Eli shuddered softly, "Clare," he moaned. I whimpered in response; I absolutely loved the way my name tumbled out of his lips in the heat of pleasure.

He peppered kisses down my neck and stopped to suck gently at the middle of my throat, earning him a rather loud moan that had me blushing like mad. He continued his journey, dragging his lips down my neck to my collarbone. He placed a lingering kiss on my collarbone before sucking gently on the same spot. I couldn't help it, I cried out and my hips buckled against his on their own accord. Eli let out a sexy moan at the sensation of our lower bodies meeting. He closed his eyes as I tried to control my ragged breathing.

I bit my lip and shakily tugged on his shirt. Eli opened his eyes and immediately understood what I wanted. He quickly removed his shirt exposing his lovely upper body to me. I subconsciously licked my lips as my eyes ogled him.

He smirked, "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

I surprised both of us by saying, "Hell yes."

Eli's eyes widened and he moaned softly.

I shifted my body and somehow managed to flip us over. I was now straddling his hips and my lower body pressed on his not-so-subtle erection. Both of us moaned simultaneously at the sensation. Eli grabbed my waist and slipped his fingers under the tank top I was wearing. He looked into my eyes as he drew circles on my abdomen.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, ever the gentleman. I nodded. He removed my shirt and immediately groaned as he caught sight of my back lace bra. I blushed as he stared at my chest. He looked up with almost a pained expression, "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said as he leaned in to place a kiss on the tops of each of my breasts. I shuddered softly at the sensation and realized I wasn't as insecure of my body as I thought I'd be. Eli made me feel beautiful in every way.

I grabbed his hands and led them to the front of my bra where the clasp was located. He groaned once again and looked at me, "I love this bra," he stated and I couldn't help but giggle. He unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor, I gasped softly as the cold air hit my nipples. All the while, his gaze remained fixated on my face. I smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his nose and then his lips.

He smoothly shifted our bodies so we were in our original position. He hovered over me and deepened the kiss; his tongue entered my mouth and I moaned. His hands trailed down my neck and rested on my chest. I gasped softly as he started massaging one of my breasts. "Eli," I moaned softly as his lips went down the same trail his hands had. He looked up into my lust-filled eyes and smirked before capturing my nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my sensitive skin. Shocks of pleasure overcame my body and I began squirming. Eli soon switched to my other breast and continued to pleasure me.

He released my breasts from his wonderful ministration and I immediately whimpered at the loss. That was short-lived, however, because his lips and hands began caressing down my abdomen. I moaned in pleasure as his lips sucked and nipped at my hip bones. He slowly made the journey back up my body and engulfed me in yet another mind blowing kiss.

Eli's hands trailed down my body and landed on the button on my shorts. He broke the kiss and I bit my lip in anticipation. His lust filled eyes met mine and I nodded my head, anticipating his question. His eyes remained on mine as he undid the button and continued on to lowering the zipper. I began to get extremely nervous, my insecurities slowly crept back, and he definitely noticed. His eyes soften noticeably and he caressed my cheek with his hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman on this earth, Clare," he gently kissed my cheek and I was instantly comforted. His words made me feel so confident and so loved. I brought his hand down to the waist band of my shorts. He got the message and quickly removed them. He groaned for the millionth time that day when he saw my lacy boy shorts, "You're trying to kill me," he growled. I giggled as I felt myself blush.

I gathered all of my courage and rose so I sat in front of him on my knees. My hands reached for his studded bell and I undid it with shaky hands. Eli held his breath as I undid the button as well as the shorts. I pushed the jeans down and Eli stood up to discard them. I looked down and blushed, I was pretty sure my face resembled that of a tomato.

Eli chuckled, "What? These jeans are hard enough to get into, you really think I'm gonna wear boxers?" I cleared my throat nervously and forced my gaze to remain at his cocky smirk. I reached out for him and he made his way to the bed.

"I've actually never thought of that," I murmured as he pushed me down on the bed. His eyes were filled with amusement, "Of course you haven't." He bent down and captured my swollen lips in yet another kiss. His hands traveled down my body, caressing my sides and hips. His hands finally stopped on the waistband of my panties and I lifted my hips up as indication that he should continue. He removed them quite fast and I giggled into the kiss due to his excitement.

He broke the kiss and stared at my body. I flushed and nervously bit my tongue while resisting the urge to cover myself. His eyes finally landed on mine. "You're so beautiful, it hurts," I laughed out loud as he looked down to his erection, indicating where it hurts. "Well we should change that," I said and in a totally unexpected move, I reached down and wrapped my hand around the base of his erection. He made a noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a moan.

I slowly moved my hand to the tip of his erection curiously. He thrusted his hips to my hand and moan out loud. I kept the slow pace and watched his face contort in pleasure. "Clare," he moaned, "s-stop." I removed my hand and looked up at him shyly, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked biting my lip. "God, no," he exhaled as he tried to regain his breathing, "I'm just afraid I'll explode before I get inside you." I blushed at his bluntness and nodded.

He pushed me to lay on the bed at sat in between my legs. I shivered in anticipation as his hands, once again, traveled down my body and rested between my legs. I blushed furiously and resisted me urge to close my legs. Eli bent down so his lip rested beside my ear, "Relax," he breathed. Then, he pushed his finger into my folds and I moaned in pleasure as his finger brushed against my clit. The sensation was unlike any I'd ever experienced; it was so wonderful. He applied more pressure to it and started rubbing that little nub. I was a mess below him; with every touch I whimpered and moaned in complete and utter pleasure. Eli brought his lips to mine and swallowed my moans. "You're so wet," he moaned against my lips. I whimpered and moved my hips against his hand. Suddenly, a huge amount of pressure released inside of me and I cried out from the intense amount of pleasure I was feeling. I whimpered and moaned as I rode out my first ever orgasm. My eye lids were heavy and I was beginning to recover from that euphoric rush when I saw Eli bring his finger coated in my juices to his lips. He sucked his finger and moaned as I blushed and whimpered.

I grabbed his shoulder and brought him to me before kissing his lips fiercely. "Now. Eli," I whimpered against his lips. He moaned into my lips before reaching to his bedside table for the foil wrapper. He sat on his knees and ripped open the wrapper before rolling the condom on.

He looked at me, "It's gonna hurt," he stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, Eli."

He hovered over me and I felt his erection brush against my sensitive area. He looked into my eyes as he slowly guided himself in me. I gasped in astonishment as I felt him enter me slowly. I felt myself being stretched wide and I closed my eyes, hoping the pain stopped. Eli groaned above me and I opened my eyes to meet his strained expression. "Are you ok?" he groaned softly. I nodded and lifted my hips up, "Get it over with," I managed to blurt out. He leaned down and held me closely as he entered me completely in a swift thrust. I cried out in pain and felt tears begin to form in my eyes. Eli moaned in pleasure, but stayed still above me, waiting for my pain to pass. He kissed my lips and down to my neck as he waited patiently.

A few minutes after, the pain faded away. It was definitely still there but not so intense as before.

"Eli?"

He pulled away from my neck, "Hmm?"

"Move."

Eli pulled back slowly and I whimpered as a sensation of pain mixed with pleasure came over me. He looked into my eyes as he slowly pushed back in me. "Are you ok?" he asked me once again. I glanced into his strained face and thought of how lucky I was to have him. He was obviously holding back to minimize my pain. I moaned as pain quickly left my body and pleasure over came in. "I'm better than ok," I told him.

He began thrusting faster when he realized the worst part was over. I gasped in pleasure as he sped up and began moving my hips with his. He moaned above me, "I love you," he whimpered. I moaned, unable to respond. Our moans filled up the room and I found myself wishing this night never ended.

Suddenly, his tempo changed as he began thrusting ever faster. I moaned as he continuously hit a certain spot in me that sent me over the edge. My walls contracted and I let out a scream of pleasure as my second orgasm came over me. He moaned and continued thrusting until I felt him swell up inside me. His body shook as he experienced his own orgasm.

His body fell against mine and I swept his hair away from his sweaty neck. I kissed his neck softly as my breathing regulated. He sat up and I whimpered as he slid out of me. After disposing of the condom, he climbed back into bed and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Eli," I whispered for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I'd never get tired of saying that.

"I love you too sweetheart," he kissed my lips and whispered, "so much."

I lay contently in the arms of the boy who changed my life forever. As we both faded into a sweet slumber my hand tangled with his and I traced the purity ring on his finger, where it belonged.

_**AN: So sorry for the long wait. This was the first lemon I've ever written so I apologize if it was terrible. .**_


End file.
